Please Remember Me
by Lunairetic
Summary: 3x4 deathfic/songfic please R&R one shot


Please Remember Me   
  
3x4 Songfic by EsperGirl   
to "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt  
  
Warning - Yaoi- nothing bad (Sorry all you citrus lovers ^_~)  
  


Deathfic  
  


NOT a happy story- Seriously, I cried the night I wrote this. (Maybe I was just tired. Aw well, I sprained my foot that night and I didn't have anything else to do so why not write a depressing fic!! -_-' ) I think the song goes along really well with the story. It's a really good song too, very pretty. This has to be the most depressing fic I've ever written....I can't believe I wrote it...It's my first Song fic...I just heard the song and the story hit me and I had to write it. I have to say that by far Quatre and Trowa are definately my favorite couple in the GW series. For those of you who aren't into the whole guy/guy relationship thing I say "These two were MADE for each other!! Literally probably." Miraishi and I are working on another one and the only reason why my character didn't get Trowa was that I didn't want to hurt Quatre's little space heart (I had to settle for Wufei for reasons I won't get into right now)...so, what do I do in THIS one?! Read and find out! Sorry Quatre! 

Please review? ^-^ it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  


Please remember me  
  
  
The smoking remains of three gundams float through the silence of space. . .

Wing Zero, Shenlong, and Deathscythe....

Littered around them is the debris of countless mobile suits sent from the rogue colony below. Everything is so quiet, so silent as the battle has ceased.....so dead. All but one ship that floats, searching for any signs of life among the wreckage.  
  


_~When the dark wood fell before me~  
  
___

  
Quatre stands on the bridge of the ship, shouting into a com link. Tears stream down his face, desperation filling his voice as he cries out to the pilots of the gundams, praying for a response...

Noin and Rashid stand beside him, faces grief stricken.

_~And all the paths were overgrown~_

The main screen before them shows HeavyArms jet away from the exploding colony in the background. Relief floods the Arabian pilot's face.

_~__When the priests of pride say there is no other way~_  
  
  
The screen brightens and the Trowa's face appears. Quatre yells at him, asking him why he went back to the colony. Trowa replies serenely that it will be explained later and offers a smile. He tells Quatre to prepare for HeavyArms to dock. The screen goes back to dead space.  
  
  


_~I tilled the sorrows of stone~_  
   
  


~~*~~  
  


  
Trowa's smile fades as the link dissolves and he hunches forward in his restraints. He coughs violently, blood surging from his lungs. The pain of the bullet wound in his side is unbearable.   
  
He went back...the soldiers....those eyes like Quatre's....he had to.....save her...  
  
The wound is bad, he knows it. He shakes his head to clear it and heads to Quatre's ship. His arms are going numb and he sets the gundam on Auto Pilot. Leaning back, exhausted, he watches as his blood floats about in beads around the cockpit of the Gundam.

He reaches carefully into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He opens it. It is a picture of Quatre and himself. He smiles sadly. It's the only picture Duo had managed to take where they were both smiling.

His heart aches knowing that the others are gone.

God, if only there was a way to go back to the way things were...  
  
  


*Flashback*  
  
Quatre and Duo were bobbing around to the radio in the kitchen as they cleaned. Heero and Trowa stood in the doorway, unseen as of yet. A throat cleared. Quatre had stopped, a little embarassed but Duo sauntered over to Heero, who rolled his eyes.  
  
(Baka)  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him and pounced childishly, catching Heero offguard, pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

For all of a second.

Then Heero had him yelling for help.

Quatre was laughing as he attempted to persuade Heero to release his braided friend.  
  
Wufei stalked in with a duffle bag over his shoulder. Obsidian eyes rolled at the group's antics. He walked around them and headed up the old wooden stairs.  
  
Trowa watched them, shaking his head. He looked affectionately at Quatre while no one was looking.   
  
Later that same night Trowa was standing alone on the balcony of Quatre's estate. The others were inside, talking about how difficult the last few missions had been and how they could only get harder and more dangerous. Trowa had the worst feeling in his gut when the discussion had come up and had excused himself. He looked at his hands, wondering what it would take for the war to end, for their mission to FULLY complete and they could get on with their lives when he heard someone behind him. Quatre smiled sheepishly and stood next to him, appologizing for bothering him but insisting that they talk.  
  
They talked about nothing for a while until Trowa noticed one particular star before them. It was a bright blue, like Quatre's eyes. He pointed it out to Quatre who nodded.   
  
_~I did not believe because I could not see~_   
  


Trowa watched him as he gazed at the star, averting his gaze when Quatre looked back at him. The arabian was blushing a little, his body movements nervous.  
  
(Trowa? You're my friend...right?)  
  
Trowa looked at him and shrugged.   
  
(Right.)  
  
(Right...) Quatre looked a little disappointed and Trowa nudged him affectionately.

_~Though you came to me in the night_~  
  
(What? You don't want to be my friend?)   
  
He stopped joking when he saw tears welling up in the blonde's eyes. He rested a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
(Quatre?)  
  
Quatre wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled sadly. Trowa turned him to that they were eye-to-eye.   
  
(You can tell me anything, Quatre.)  
  
Quatre let in a ragged breath and moved forward until their lips brushed. He pulled away, looking ashamed.

_~__When the dawn seemed forever lost~_  
  
(I love you.....I- I just wanted to tell you before....well...I never got the chance to before....)  
  
Trowa studied him for a few seconds, bracing one arm on the railing to steady himself. Quatre wasn't looking at him. In fact, there seemed to be...shame in his eyes.  
  
(You...YOU...love....ME?)  
  
Trowa brushed a hand over the blonde's cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. He looked down for a second.

_~You showed me your love in the light of the stars~_  
  
(I...I don't know if I can say it like you can....but....I'm glad to here you say it.....)  
  
Then they were both smiling.  
  
(Cheese!!)

_~Cast your eyes on the ocean~_  
   
Both of them turned and a light flashed. Somehow, Duo had snuck onto the balcony without them noticing it. Trowa had to threaten murder to get the camera away from him. But he developed and kept the picture. It never left him through the unforgetable months he'd been with Quatre since that night.  
  
But he was still never able to say "I love you.Ó  
  
*End Flashback*  
  


_~Cast your soul to the sea~_  
  
Tears well up in Trowa's eyes and he brushes a finger over Quatre's face on the picture, wishing that somehow he could be transported back to that time and away from the pain and despair he was feeling now.  
  


(I'm so sorry, Quatre.....)  
  
_~When the dark night seems endless~_  
  
(.....I'm sorry I never told you......)

_~Please remember me~_  
  
  


~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
Quatre rushes to the docking bay standing impatiently behind the security glass as the gundam is coming in. But something is very wrong. It crashes on it's side and slides along the floor of the large room. When it finally comes to a halt and the bay doors are closed Quatre is the first one there. He climbs up to get the the cockpit door but it's jammed. Three engineers appear with tools and begin working feverishly on the door.  
  
_~__Then the mountain rose before me~_  
   
After a few moments the door is ripped open like a sardine can and Qautre peers inside. He gasps. From the darkness of the cockpit a pair of clear blue eyes look back at him.  
  
_~By the deep well of desire~_  
  
(Trowa?)  
  
Quatre is pulled away by Rashid as two men reach into the gundam.   
  
After a few seconds they pull out a small blonde haired girl. She is small and frail but unwounded.  
  
Quatre blinks at her.

_~__ From the fountain of forgiveness~_  
  
(She looks like me........Trowa rescued her from the colony......Trowa!!)  
  
Quatre pushes past the two men and jumps into the gundam. Trowa is hunched over in his restraints.

_~__Beyond the ice and the fire~_  
  
Quatre reaches out frantically, pulling his head up.  
  
There is no response, no movement.  
  
No breath.  
  
Quatre shakes his head in disbelief, unable to comprehend what all his senses tell him his true...his heart won't believe it.  
  
(Trowa...you have to wake up....)

_~Cast your eyes on the ocean~_  
  
He pulls on the restraints and Trowa's limp body falls into his arms. Blood smears on the blonde's clothing and puddles onto the surface under the two. Quatre rocks him back and forth.  
  


_~Cast your soul to the sea~_

  
(It's alright.....everything's going to be alright.....)  
  
  
  
_~When the dark night seems endless~  
_  
  
(TROWA!!! NO!!!.....no..........please........please don't leave me.......)  
  


~Please remember me….~  
  


**~~*~~**

_~Though we share this humble path, alone~  
_   
  
It is raining. Quatre stands in front of the fresh grave. Katherine stands beside him, bending over to place flowers there. Rashid is the only other person present. Quatre's eyes are blank. He's alone now, everyone is dead. The war is over...but the cost for him was too great. Katherine stands, seeing his expression tears stream from her face and her arms go around him, sobbing. Quatre had no tears. Katherine pulls away from him and wipes her eyes. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box, Quatre takes it, looking at her questioningly.  
  
(He wanted you to have this. He gave it to me for safe keeping.)  
  
Quatre nods but says nothing.

_~How fragile is the heart~_  
  
Katherine rests a hand on his shoulder.  
  
(I know how much you loved him....and he loved you.......did he ever tell you how much he loved you?)  
  
Quatre shook his head. (....no....)  
  
Katherine sighs at his empty expression.  
  
(You need to mourn, Quatre.....we both do....let him go....)  
  
Katherine turns away and heads out of the cemetery. Quatre stands there for a few minutes, staring at the grave stone. There is nothing but emptiness....

_~Oh give these clay feet wings to fly~_  
  
Everyone's gone. He's alone.  
  
He feels Rashid beside him, holding an umbrella over him.  
  
(Come, Master Quatre, let's go home....)  
  


_~To touch the face of the stars~_  
  
    
  
  
After five days without sleep Quatre finally gives in and collapses on his bed. The house is so quiet without the others. His sleep is restless. His dreams are memories of what he had before. Everyone was alive and happy even as the war was going on around them. Duo and Heero always bickering....Wufei going on about justice or complaining about everything like he always did....Trowa.....Trowa smiling at him.....looking down at him when he woke up in the morning....holding him...cherishing him....His head thrashes from side to side and he moans. A sudden wind gathers up from the open window, causing the pale curtains to blow inward, then they fall again.  
  
_~__ Breathe life into this feeble heart~_

  
A pale, translucent hand reaches out to touch Quatre's forehead, fingertips brushing away the sweat damp bangs. The thrashing stops and Quatre stills, sighing, leaning into the hand.  
  


_~__ Lift this mortal veil of fear~_  
  
The vision bends down and plants a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. It whispers something in his ear, then moves back, watching for a moment. The boy stirs, whimpering slightly.

_~Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears~_  
  
The vision fades.  
  
_~We'll rise above these earthly cares~_  
  
(You'll never be alone....)  
  
Quatre sits up, hunching over and wrapping his arms around himself. He's cold and alone in his room. He looks at the open window as the curtains blow and stands. He walks over to shut it but his hand stops before the frame. He looks out at the night sky. The star he and Trowa always watched is shining. He forces himself not to cry.   
  
Not to mourn.  
  
(If I don't mourn then I don't have to let go....)  
  
He looks over at his dresser. The small box that Katherine gave him rests on top of it. He walks over and picks it up, opening it. Inside is a necklace with a small, green colored, stone medallion.   
  
The same color as Trowa's eyes....

_~Cast your eyes on the ocean~_  
  
He stares at it, his finger rubbing over it's surface. He feels roughness on the other side and turns it over. There is and inscription on the back in small lettering.  
_  
~Cast your soul to the sea~_  
  
  


                 I love you

Tears well up in his eyes and he smiles sadly.

_~When the dark night seems endless~_  
  
(I know.....I love you too, Trowa....)  
  
Putting the chain around his neck and grasping the stone, he goes back to bed, leaving the window open and curls up under the covers. His hand brushes over the empty, cold sheet beside him.  
  
(And I'm not alone)

_~Please remember me~  
_  
Then he cries himself to sleep.

_~……please remember me……~_  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~

Please review ^-^


End file.
